With popularization of a wireless network application, a radio spectrum becomes an increasingly scarce resource. In a method in which a spectrum is shared by different wireless networks, a spectrum resource can be more efficiently utilized. However, a problem is that interference exists between the networks that share the spectrum. In practice, some spectrum-resource demanders obtain a spectrum resource by renting the spectrum resource from a spectrum owner, and then construct their respective private wireless networks. Consequently, interference exists between the private wireless network and a network of the spectrum owner, because the spectrum is shared. Generally, a transmit power of a private wireless network node is limited, so as to reduce the interference caused by the private wireless network to the network of the spectrum owner.
In the prior art, for a node in the private wireless network, within a coverage area of the node, access link quality of at least one node in the spectrum owner network is estimated, and on a premise of ensuring that an access link with the worst quality can normally work, a transmit power of the private wireless network node is determined. In a process of implementing the foregoing method, the inventor finds that in the prior art, a transmit power is determined only for a single node in the private wireless network, without considering overall interference caused by a private wireless network node to a network node of the spectrum owner. In addition, the transmit power that is set for the private wireless network node on the premise of ensuring that the access link with the worst quality can normally work is generally relatively low, which causes a poor communication quality of the private wireless network node.